Lipidomic and DNA microarray analyses of peripheral blood in African-American adults with type II diabetes Candidate: Jinghe Mao Career Development Plan: 1. Submit an AREA grant at the third year, MBRS at the fourth year and RO1 at the last yearofRIMI funding. 2. Foster junior faculty to establish projects related health disparities. 3. Continue to train more students in research and prepare them to go to graduate school and health professional school. 4. Develop new curricular plan to stimulate student learning.